Tau Empire
The Tau Empire is one of the major galactic powers of the Minecraftian galaxy. Located in the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy, the Empire was founded by the Ethereal caste. Over the course of many years, multiple alien species and some humans have joined the cause of the Tau Empire under the philosophy known as the Greater Good. Due to their acts of giving the other species their technology and the use of the Reclaimer symbol, it can be speculated that the Tau Empire takes on a version of the Forerunners' Mantle of Responsibility. History Formation Around 6 thousand years prior to the Creeperion War, the Tau had already mastered space flight. Having been quick to advance in just centuries, it impressed many species of the galaxy, including humanity. Somehow, they came up with the concept of the Greater Good, a philosophy that drove their motivation to unite various species under their rule. Whether this is their own concept or a version of the Mantle of Responsibility is unknown, though the fact that their emblem resembles the Reclaimer glyph raised much controversy. In 15,107 AS, at least a quarter of a billion humans fled the Confederacy, seeking refuge among the Tau. The Ethereal caste allowed them to inhabit a few different worlds under the Tau Empire's authority, where they thrived. These humans would later come to be known as Gue'vesa, which in the Tau Lexicon literally means "Human helper". After thousands of years, Gue'vesa would become a common sight within the Empire. Notch-Herobrine War During the waning millennia of the Notch-Herobrine War, many different alien species heard rumors about the Tau Empire allowing others to join. Multiple species, including the Kroot, Vespid, and possibly even Demiurg, joined the Tau Empire. Having accepted the Greater Good, the various species were allowed access to the Tau Empire's advanced technology. In the final years of the war, the Tau Empire fought alongside the Minecraftian Union and many other galactic powers as the Minecraftian Alliance. The Ethereals had ordered the deployment of ten thousand Fire warriors on the surface of Zylesh, though Notch advised against it. Upon realizing that Zylesh was devoid of any life, mob or animal, the Ethereals called off the ground assault. Creeperion War During the war against the hostile Creeperions, the Covenant would lose some of its military strongholds, many of which housed hundreds of thousands of Unggoy. The surviving Unggoy were found and rescued by the Tau. Unlike the Unggoy within the Covenant, who were sometimes abused and looked down upon, the Unggoy within the Tau Empire lived long, happy lives. Within the few remaining years of the war, the Unggoy population quickly rose from several hundred thousand to a few billion. Member Races Tau The Tau are the founders of the Empire, the Greater Good itself a philosophy made by the 5 Tau castes. They firmly believe that the unification of all species is possible, and therefore believe strongly in the Minecraftian Alliance. There are 5 different castes in Tau society: * Fire - made up of the Tau's strongest warriors * Water - various merchants and diplomats * Air - the bulk of the Tau navy * Earth - engineers, artisans and scientists of Tau society * Ethereal - the philosophical and spiritual leaders of Tau society Kroot The Kroot are a species divided into tribes, or Kindreds. Each Kindred is led by a Shaper, who is responsible for driving the evolution of the Kindred. The Kroot strongly believe that consumption of flesh imparts the spirit of their prey directly to them. Vespid The Vespid are an insectoid race from the gas world of Vespid. Gathered into various flight groups known as a Strain, Vespid are relied on by Tau warriors to help both sides coordinate. Gue'vesa The Tau Empire also supports a growing population of humans. A large majority of Gue'vesa to this day are the descendents of the various criminals and traitors who defied the old Confederacy. Many Gue'vesa actively participate in the Tau Fire caste. Most humans that join to this day are usually smaller, independent factions that wish for a life separate from the Union. Creeper During the Notch-Herobrine War, millions of creepers had been left to die by Herobrine. As a result, the Tau Empire extended a friendly hand to these survivors. After thousands of years, these creepers have had access to the Tau's advanced technology, and have had little need to explode. As a result, the creepers within the Tau Empire have evolved to lose their ability to explode. Others The Tau Empire includes a vast array of species and factions within them, including the Nicassar, Ji'atrix, and Galg. While the Demiurg are close allies of the Tau, it is unknown if they were ever officially incorporated into the Empire. In recent years, the Tau Empire has housed a growing population of Unggoy. Gallery Tau Empire creeper.jpg|A Creeper from the Fire Caste Tau Empire.png|From left: Fire, Earth, Ethereal, Water, and Air castes Tau Firefight.jpg|Fire warriors during the Creeperion War Tau Fire Warriors.jpg|A platoon of Fire warriors during the Imperial Inquisition Tau Ethereal.jpg|An ethereal during the Battle of Jalken V Gue'vesa Marine.jpg|A Gue'vesa marine Demiurg soldier.jpg|A Demiurg soldier Vespid Stingwing.jpg|A Vespid Stingwing Category:Factions Category:Groups Category:Union Canon